Lapins vs dragon
by elishtar
Summary: Dans le règne animal, il est évident que le gentil lapin se fait dévorer par le méchant dragon. Néanmoins, le lapin peut faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour tenter d'échapper à son prédateur! A prendre au second et même trente-sixième degré.


Lapin vs dragon.

Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi mais à Yamane Ayano.

Asami regarda l'horloge murale avec impatience. 02h52 du matin, une minute et trente-sept secondes de plus que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait donné à Akihito la permission de découcher cette nuit parce que ce dernier avait voulu passer la soirée avec ses amis pour fêter la future paternité de Takato. Il savait cependant parfaitement que l'alcool allait couler à flots, qu'Akihito serait incapable de se retenir et qu'il finirait par jouer à son jeu favori quand il était ivre : appeler Asami et le rendre responsable de tous les maux de la terre, ce qui donnait au yakuza la parfaite excuse pour aller chercher son jeune amant, le ramener chez eux et, de cette façon, ne pas être privé du jeune homme pendant une nuit entière. Asami avait conscience qu'il devenait dépendant du photographe, mais comme la cigarette, c'était une addiction dont il ne pouvait se passer et qui, par ailleurs, était meilleure pour sa santé. Mais il était maintenant près de trois heure du matin et Akihito n'avait toujours pas téléphoné.

N'y tenant plus, il appela l'homme qu'il avait chargé de veiller sur le photographe qui lui affirma que sa charge n'avait pas bougé de chez Kou depuis cinq heure de l'après-midi. De plus en plus perturbé –et énervé- par ce comportement inhabituel, Asami se résolut à se rendre chez le jeune homme, bien décidé à ramener Akihito.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Suoh arrêtait la voiture devant l'immeuble qu'habitait Kou et Kirishima sortait de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à son patron qui ne s'arrêta même pas pour écouter le rapport du garde du corps d'Akihito. Il monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme, attentif aux bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant les éclats de rire. De toute évidence, il ne s'était rien passé de grave et Akihito était sain et sauf. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'étrangeté du comportement du photographe. Il frappa à la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

Quand il pu enfin pénétrer dans l'appartement –après avoir passé au fidèle Suoh le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert et qui s'était écroulé inconscient dans ses bras-, il lui suffit de poser les yeux sur la scène devant lui pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé : la télé allumée diffusant un documentaire sur les lapins et leur mode de reproduction, Akihito et trois de ses amis assis par terre et hilares devant l'écran –à la fois à cause du documentaire en lui-même et de leurs réflexions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres-, un autre avachi sur le canapé, des cendriers remplis de mégots et une odeur aisément reconnaissable flottant dans l'air. Akihito n'était pas ivre, non. Il était complètement défoncé, shooté à la marijuana –jamaïcaine apparemment d'après l'odeur (et oui, pas moyen de tromper un expert en trafic de drogue !)

Asami sentit la colère l'envahir. Il s'était imaginé le pire et retrouvé son amant complètement stone. Il lança un « Akihito ! » sec et retentissant, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver la cible de quatre regards vitreux qui, de toute évidence se demandaient qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Avant qu'il ne puisse donner libre cours à sa colère, le regard d'Akihito s'éclaircit, un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, se jetant dans les bras du mafieux en hurlant « Ryuichi ! » d'une voix réjouie.

Asami réceptionna Akihito, son visage trahissant la surprise qui l'avait saisit à la vue du jeune homme s'illuminant comme un sapin de Noël à sa vue et se jetant dans ses bras. Mais Akihito n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. A peine eut-il refermé les bras autour de son amant que ce dernier frotta son visage contre le torse de son amant, poussant des petits gémissements de satisfaction qui n'avaient pour résultat que d'exciter le yakuza. Il écarta Akihito avant que la tentation de se jeter sur le photographe et de se repaître de son corps ne soit trop forte, ce qui n'eut pas l'heur de plaire au jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à le faire savoir en se pendant au bras du mafieux.

« Ryuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pleurnicha-t-il. Je veux un câlin, comme les lapins. Regarde, ils se font tout plein de bisous, comme nous ! »

Et Akihito planta ses lèvres sur celles d'Asami qui, la surprise passée, ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser, ne perdant jamais une occasion de se rassasier du jeune homme. Sous les regards ahuris puis émerveillés des amis d'Akihito… qui ne tardèrent pas à réclamer des bisous à leur tour pour « faire comme les lapins » déclenchant ainsi une bataille entre Akihito et les autres jeunes gens, le photographe refusant de prêter son « lapin-bisous ».

Dépassé par les évènements, Asami foudroya du regard Suoh et Kirishima, venus voir si leur patron avait besoin d'aide et qui avaient bien du mal à conserver leur calme.

« Si jamais vous répétez à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous, déclara Asami d'une voix glaciale ».

L'impact de ses mots était néanmoins réduit du fait de l'agglutinement autour de lui de quatre jeunes hommes complètement hystériques. Se rappelant cependant que leur patron avait besoin d'aide, les deux gardes du corps s'emparèrent des trois gêneurs qu'ils réinstallèrent sans trop de soucis devant la télé, redirigeant leur attention vers l'écran qui montrait une troupe de lapins folâtrant dans une prairie.

De son côté, Akihito, ravit d'être débarrassé des « gêneurs » s'en donna à cœur joie, se frottant contre Asami et l'embrassant. Décidant que trop c'était trop, le mafieux souleva Akihito dans ses bras façon jeune mariée, se réjouissant _in petto_ d'avoir l'occasion de porter le jeune homme. Malheureusement, le cou du mafieux se retrouvait à portée des lèvres d'Akihito, qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Jurant et raffermissant sa prise sur le jeune homme qui avait failli lui échapper, Asami se promit de faire payer au centuple cette humiliation à son amant, même si ce dernier ne se souviendrait certainement de rien quand la drogue cesserait de faire effet dans quelques heures. Kirishima, Suoh et le garde du corps d'Akihito l'avait vu, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour justifier sa vengeance.

Pendant ce temps, le photographe était dans son petit monde, flottant avec son « lapin-bisou » sur un nuage à l'odeur enivrante, à la fois doux et ferme. Nageant dans la béatitude la plus complète, Akihito

–dont l'instinct de survit était réduit à néant- leva la tête vers son amant et demanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'expression un peu absente de ceux partis trop loin dans le pays de Candy :

« Dis, Ryuichi, tu veux bien qu'on est un lapin ? J'ai toujours voulu un avoir un. Un lapin tout doux et tout mignon, comme toi ! » ronronna Akihito en se frottant derechef contre l'épaule de son amant. S'arrêtant à nouveau pour raffermir sa prise, le Yakuza serra les dents pour résister à la fois à l'excitation que le comportement d'Akihito provoquait chez lui et à la colère de se voir comparé à un lapin et répondit, un plan commençant à se former dans sa tête :

« On verra Akihito. On rentre et on en parle demain, d'accord ? » s'adressant au jeune homme comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans. Trop heureux et trop déconnecté de la réalité pour se douter de quoi que ce soit, Akihito gratifia Asami d'un baiser baveux, avant de perdre connaissance et de partir définitivement pour _la-la-land_.

Asami déposa le jeune homme dans la voiture et alluma une cigarette les mains tremblantes, tentant désespérément de recouvrer un semblant de normalité. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se jura de faire payer Akihito.

De leur côté, Kirishima et Suoh échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait plus jamais voir un lapin sans repenser à cette soirée et à l'image de leur patron les bras remplis de jeunes hommes hystériques lui réclamant des bisous et se battant pour l'avoir.

_Fin._

OMAKE :

Trois jours plus tard, à l'appartement d'Asami.

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

-Un lapin.

- JE VOIS BIEN QUE C'EST UN LAPIN ! CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR C'EST POURQUOI CA A L'AIR DE SORTIR DE L'ARMOIRE D'UN OTAKU ACCRO AU COSPLAY !

-Tu m'as réclamé un lapin, Akihito. Tu n'as jamais précisé quelle sorte de lapin tu voulais, j'en ai donc choisi un qui nous permettra de nous amuser tous les deux.

-JE REFUSE DE PORTER CE COSTUME, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE REFUSE, ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! ALORS ENLEVE-LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Akihito, je n'ai fait qu'accéder à ta demande. De plus,je te rappelle que nous avons fait un pari et que tu as perdu. Tu dois donc faire tout ce que je dis sans protester.

-J'ETAIS COMPLETEMENT DEFONCE, ENFOIRE !

-Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Dis toi que ça te servira de leçon sur le fait qu'il est dangereux de consommer des substances illicites.

-SALE HYPOCRYTE ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE T'EN VENDS DE LA DROGUE !

-Mais je n'y touche pas. Et maintenant, mon mignon petit lapin, je crois que le grand méchant loup a trouvé son prochain repas. »

La rage au cœur, les mains liées au lit, dans un horrible costume de lapin blanc et rose et des idées de meurtres plein la tête, Akihito se jura de ne plus jamais toucher quoi que ce soit de plus nocif qu'une boîte de pocky.

N/A : Un one-shot complètement débile né dans mon cerveau dérangé entre un mix de la chanson de Hubert-Félix Thiéfaine _La fille du coupeur de joint_ (surtout les deux phrases _On pédalait dans les nuages / Au milieu des petits lapins_), et la définition du système de rating par sunflower1343 de la communauté dédiée à Yamane Ayano sur lj.

G : Aki et des lapins jouant dans un champs de fleurs.

PG : Aki dans un champs de fleurs, insultant des lapins qui se sont servis de lui pour faire leur besoins.

PG-13 : Aki regardant des lapins s'envoyant en l'air dans une clairière et qui, le plus souvent, lui rappelle sa relation avec Asami (« C'est tout ce qu'est notre relation. Des animaux qui baisent. Beaucoup. »).

R : Aki regardant des lapins s'envoyer en l'air puis se souvenant de le partie de jambes en l'air de la nuit précédente en des termes non-explicites (le gant en vison qu'Asami avait utilisé sur sa peau l'avait excité pendant des heures ; mais la prochaine fois il s'arrêtait à cette saleté de vibomasseur en forme de lapin !)

NC-17 : Aki se fait sauter dessus par Asami puis baiser en termes explicites parmi des fleurs, devant des lapins qui soit semblent être atterrés, soit qui prennent des notes, selon si ce sont des lapins uke ou seme ( Asami enleva le vibromasseur à présent glissant de son cul maintenant détendu tout en faisant légèrement courir le vison sur la longueur de son sexe).

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je m'en suis tenue au PG-13 mais comme pour _L'héritier du dragon_, si quelqu'un souhaite écrire le lemon, envoyez-moi un PM et je verrais si je l'intègre ou pas dans l'histoire. Sinon toutes mes excuses car l'omake n'est absolument pas original mais l'occasion était trop belle et parce que cette fic est certainement la moins bonne de mes histoires.


End file.
